


Sparks

by NephilimEQ



Category: Real Person Fiction, Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Complete, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, M/M, RPF, Real Life, SO MUCH SARCASM, Set Ups, Smut, Supportive wife, all consensual and fun, lots of snark, no actual cheating is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: Currently, Joe was on a plane to Toronto. His friend was completely unaware of it, and he couldn’t wait to surprise him.





	Sparks

** Sparks **

Joe looked at the e-mail subject line and smiled. David never disappointed him with all of the amazing work that he did with his son and his son’s classmates. David liked to keep Joe updated, no matter where the surly older man was. Currently, he was on a plane to Toronto. His friend was completely unaware of it, and he couldn’t wait to surprise him.

Jane, of course, knew all about it and was thrilled to be in on it with him, more than willing to give her husband to him for a week.

The two of them hadn’t seen each other since their last comicon together and their panel. He spent plenty of time with Jason, but David…well, Joe and David knew better. Being in public together was dangerous for the two of them, but it didn’t have anything to do with paparazzi.

Joe’s smile fell a little as he thought about the last comicon with the man.

David had been funny and charming and exuberant…the total opposite of the character Rodney McKay. Joe had been relatively quiet, okay with David taking the lead in the way that he always did, flawlessly and with good humor, reassuring everyone with his quirky, off-center grin that always affected Joe somewhere in the vicinity of his chest.

After the panel, they had headed to lunch together…and they’d had a moment they hadn’t experienced since their’ days on the set of Atlantis.

David had been gesturing wildly, explaining some antic of Bratlett’s from the week before, Joe listening and smiling, and then their knees brushed under the table. Unsure if it was welcome, Joe had subtly tried to pull his leg away, but David had tucked his ankle behind Joe’s and kept it there so that they were touching all the way up to the knee…and he’d given Joe that ridiculously stunning, flirtatious smile of his, and he hadn’t been able to help but smile back.

Now, Joe smiled as he thought about that moment, which had been broken only seconds later by Jason showing up. He and David had _always_ had good chemistry, which was one of the reasons why the show had worked for so long.

He broke his train of thought to look out the window at the Toronto skyline, which made his smile draw even wider.

He couldn’t wait to see him.

* * *

When the plane landed, he left immediately…and as he entered the terminal he felt a lightness in his step that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He hitched his backpack a bit further up his shoulder, tightening his grip, his pace quickening as he neared the area where they were meeting him. David didn’t know, of course, so Jane had messaged Joe with her simple plan. She told her husband that they were picking up one of her friends from the airport, which was actually true. Joe adored Jane, and definitely considered her a friend, which was why he was comfortable with surprising David with her.

He had no baggage to claim, as he liked to travel light, and practically beelined towards the greeting area.

Joe smiled when he saw the familiar receding hairline from behind.

Jane saw Joe and grinned over her husband’s shoulder and shouted, “Hey, he’s here!”

“He? You never said it was a he,” David said in an accusing tone, and sharply turned on his heel, and his eyes went wide when he saw his old-costar. “Joe? Is that you?” Joe nodded, giving him a broad smile, and stepped into range, and was immediately pulled into a back-breaking hug. “I didn’t even know you were in the area, let alone in the country!”

Joe returned the hug warmly, savoring it. He missed getting these on a regular basis.

“Yeah, well, you can thank Jane for this. She insisted,” he told David.

At that, David turned and looked at his wife in surprise, who was grinning behind the two of them, her arms wrapped around their son, Sebastian, affectionately known as Bratlett, who was grinning as widely as his mom.

“Hey, Uncle Joe,” he said, and Joe grinned and replied, “Hey, kid. Good to see you.”

He then smiled, feeling a soft, but firm feeling of comfortable warmth spread through his limbs at not only seeing them, but at seeing that broad, open smile on David’s face that he hadn’t seen in person in years. Yeah. It’d been a long time since he’d felt that. David seemed pleased, and then broke the silence by tucking his arm around Joe’s shoulder, even though the height difference made it awkward, and saying, “Hey, while you’re here, I need to show you this new 3-D printer I got and the robotics we’ve been making with it. You’ll love it!” David expostulated, and Joe’s grin was still stuck on his face as David proceeded to ramble on as he escorted Joe out of the airport towards their car.

Thirty minutes later, they were only a few minutes away from their home.

Joe felt nervous again.

He knew that there was no reason to, but it still surfaced just under the joy of seeing one of his oldest friends. As they pulled up, Jane casually threw over her shoulder to Joe, “Oh, hey, Joe. Me and Bastian are gonna be going out of the house for about three days for one of his robotic competitions, so you and David have the place to yourselves. Don’t blow anything up, okay?”

She gave him a broad smile and then turned back to the front, but Joe suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. No, not butterflies; moths.

Oh. Oh god.

Him and David alone? For three days? He rubbed damp palms on the thighs of his pants, and simply nodded and replied with a non-committal, “Hm,” and then stared back out the window, enjoying the sight of seeing the city again. He hadn’t been in Toronto in years and, despite being a beach bum, begrudgingly admitted to himself that he loved that particular city. Whether or not that had anything to do with the fact that a certain person lived there, was beside the point.

All too soon, they were at the Hewlett’s house, and Joe couldn’t help but smile as he stepped out of the car to see the unassuming condominium. Of course, David had something simple. Joe grinned as Bas immediately started pestering him with questions.

“You just worked on SEAL, right? With David Boreanaz?”

Joe nodded.

“Yeah, I did, buddy. He’s a real nice guy.”

“Didja get his autograph?” he asked, practically jumping on his toes as they walked in the front door, and Joe shook his head and answered, “No, I didn’t. He’s just a regular guy, you know. Nothing like the cool vampire you saw him as on tv.” He put his bag down in the foyer, not sure where David would be putting him, and then followed the three of them to the kitchen. “Hey, you’ve got a gaming system, right?” he casually asked, and David snorted.

“We’ve got four.”

“Five, if you count my handheld!” piped up Bas as he walked to the pantry and pulled out a snack bar.

“Oh, pardon me,” David drawled, rolling his eyes and grinning, “I stand corrected. Five, then. Hey, you want something to eat? We got a lot of options, and the pizza place is on speed dial.”

Joe shrugged.

“I could eat, I guess. Not pizza, though.”

“Not a problem.” David opened the fridge and freezer and then threw over his shoulder, “Burgers sound good? I can grill them up in less than an hour, and we can have something green along with it,” he mused out loud, and Joe couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s back. It was like when he used to go over to David’s apartment when they had a few hours between takes on set.

“Sounds great,” Joe replied, and then he nodded at Jane and shared an amused, secretive look with her, before turning to Bas, who was just about to leave the room and said, “So…you care if I whoop your ass at Mario Kart?”

His eyes lit up and his lips stretched wide into a bright smile as he retorted, sounding almost _exactly_ like his dad, “You’re on!”, and Joe followed him into the living room and grabbed a controller, while the kid set up the game. As he watched Bas put it in, he saw him stick a tongue out in the corner of his mouth, lightly biting it between his teeth, and Joe had another flashback to David. Damn. He acted so much like his dad, it was ridiculous.

They settled into the game, pulling about equal weight against each other, and Joe dimly became aware of the fact that Jane and David were watching them from the doorway into the room, but he was too focused on trying to beat the kid to really notice.

“Rainbow road!” Bas exclaimed, his own red cart surging forward, past Joe’s yellow one. “You’re gonna lose it all here, Uncle Joe! I’m a _master_ at this part!”

Joe shrugged and pressed a few buttons on his controller, and suddenly his cart was ahead of Bas’s, and he said, sounding smug, “Oh, I dunno about that, kiddo. I’ve been playing this game longer than you’ve been alive. I think you’re about to get _schooled_ …” And, sure enough, he was suddenly so far ahead, Bas was no longer smiling, almost pouting, even, as Joe unexpectedly beat him in just a matter of seconds.

“How…how’d you do that?” he asked, turning to look up at Joe, who sat next to him on the floor, legs crossed.

The older man grinned.

“Hey, gotta keep some secrets,” he drawled, reaching over and tousling the kid’s hair, and Bas suddenly grinned, too, even his smile identical to his dad’s.

“Fair enough,” he said, standing up and then collapsing on the couch, and then whining when his mom said, “Hey, go finish packing your stuff. We gotta leave  in two hours to be on time for registration, and I don’t want you rushing it later after lunch and forgetting something.”

Joe watched as Bas dragged his feet and grumbled under his breath (though he still had a small smile on his face) and was reminded of early mornings on the set of Atlantis, knocking on David’s trailer and dragging him out, plying him with coffee, him doing the exact same thing that his son was doing. Damn.

David watched them fondly from the doorway, obviously waiting for something to heat up in the kitchen as he prepped the burgers, and Joe easily got back up to his feet and David looked at him jealously and said, “If I did that, you’d hear creaking and cracking the whole way up. Geez, it’s not fair that you’re still in shape,” he added, looking his old friend up and down and Joe shrugged and retorted, “Well, I actually take care of myself, David.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Ah, yes, rub it in some more, why don’t you,” he drawled, sounding annoyed, but his eyes were lit up with humor.

The two of them were alone, as Jane had followed Bas to make sure he packed the right things, and Joe felt that old playful spark light up as the two of them exchanged amused grins, and then he said, “So, just the two of us, huh?”

“Yeah,” said David softly. “It’s been a while since it’s been just the two of us.”

Joe swallowed. Yeah. It had been a long time…for a _reason_. They both knew why they didn’t spend more time together. Instead of saying anything about it, he decided to simply bask in it for a while. They stood near each other in the doorway, their shoulders lightly brushing up against each other, their knees barely touching.

David then let out a long, slow sigh and went back into the kitchen, Joe watching him as he set the burgers onto the grill top that had been set over the stove.

He didn’t watch for too long, though, as he walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools at the counter. He moved a book out of his way, and couldn’t help but notice the title: Metaphysics, by some famous physicist he’d seen on the science channel a few times before. Of course, David was reading something by him. Why was he even surprised? He moved it to the corner of the counter, and then leaned forward on his elbows and said, “Make mine medium rare,” and David rolled his eyes.

“No, I was going to make it well-done. What do you take me for, a heathen?” he asked rhetorically, flipping the burgers as he spoke. “Besides, we worked together for over five years, so I’m pretty sure I know how you take your burgers.”

Yeah. He did. Joe just nodded, and they stayed silent, just enjoying the other’s company, the way that they’d used to do all the time on set. Off-set, not so much. Off-set usually ended up involving Rachel and Jason, and lots of loud restaurants or house parties. So, when it was between takes on a classic Sheppard and McKay scene (which was, to be honest, most of the show), they would find someplace to sit together and do nothing for a few minutes, David on his phone, while Joe either snuck a skate on his skateboard, or read a book.

He liked those times.

The stillness was broken by Bas coming into the room, yelling over his shoulder, “I’m done, mom! You wanna burger?”

Jane yelled back, “No mayo or onions!”

“’Kay!” He then turned to his dad, who gave him a look and said, “Could you have _been_ any louder?”

Bas grinned, like he’d been issued a challenge, and opened his mouth, but then David cut him off, saying, “I rescind the question! I don’t need a demonstration, thank you, very much,” and the kid smirked, and then said, “Mom wants a burger. No mayo--”

“No onions, I got it.”

Father and son shared an amused look between them, while Joe looked at them with fond eyes. God, he loved seeing David in dad-mode. He was an awesome father, and it was obvious how often he spent time with his son from all of his posts about their exploits on social media.

“So, I’ll take mustard, mayo, pickles, and swiss cheese on mine,” Joe said, interrupting their moment, and David gave him a look. “What? It sounded like you were taking menu orders, so I thought I’d go ahead and get mine in while the grill’s still hot.”

He looked at Bratlett and they shared a grin, and David rolled his eyes again.

“Yay, I’m being ganged up on,” he drawled, but, just like his son, Joe could see the faint smile on the corner of his lips that said he wasn’t really all that upset. “Fine. You’ll get your burgers…when _I_ decide you get them.”

An hour and a half later, they had finished their lunch and Jane and Sebastian had left, and Joe suddenly felt the moths return to his stomach as David closed the front door and turned to him, a wide grin on his face. How long had it been since it had just been the two of them? Alone? _Years._ It had been _years_ , and, god, he shouldn’t have felt so nervous, but he was.

He licked his lips, which were suddenly dry, and went to say something, but then David suggested, “Hey, you wanna see that 3-D printer I told you about?”

Joe nodded. Yes. That was a nice and safe alternative to anything that he might have been able to come up with.

“Sounds cool. I’d love to see it.”

David nodded and then briefly clasped his shoulder and had him follow him to his office, where the printer took up a massive space on the end of desk that was a long the wall of most of the room. It was a fascinating piece of machinery, and he couldn’t help but geek out over it.

Soon enough, the two of them were back to the dynamic that they’d had back when they were seeing each other every day on set, and it felt wonderfully reassuring for Joe. God, it felt good. He’d missed it. Him and David had been close, closer than close, which was what happened when you saw someone almost every single day for almost six years straight. He’d been pulled in by David almost immediately when they’d first met. The guy was _magnetic._ He just made people want to be the best versions of themselves.

As David started rambling on, Joe barely listened, more staring at him, than anything else. He just got so _animated_ when he was excited about stuff, that it was hard not to stare at him. He’d watched videos of some of their comicon panels, and he was slightly embarrassed to find that in most of them, whenever David was talking, Joe was staring at him, just like he was right now.

David didn’t seem to notice, however, and Joe was grateful for that.

After about two hours of David showing him the printer, and the two of them taking turns printing things up, David said, “Oh, by the way, let me show you the guest room.”

Right. The guest room.

They stopped just long enough in the foyer for Joe to grab his bag, and then David showed him to the room. It was nice; blue and gray linens, white walls, simple, non-descript furniture and artwork. It would be easy enough to stay there…and then David showed him where the master was. Directly across the hall.

Keeping his face calm, he said, “Looks good,” and dropped his bag onto the end of the bed, and then turned to David, who was playing with a Rubik’s cube that was on the dresser just inside the door. “So…you got plans for us the next couple of days?”

David shrugged.

“Eh, not really. I thought we could hangout, I could maybe take you to some of the better places we’ve found to eat,” he said non-committally. “Maybe even take in a local hockey game. Though, I know how you feel about the sport,” he added with an acknowledging tilt of his head, and Joe nodded.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind so much. Seeing you _is_ why I came up here,” he haltingly admitted. “And if that’s what you wanna do, sounds good to me.”

David gave him an indulgent smile and snarked, “Oh, yeah, sure, because you’d _love_ to be stuck at a game, forced to wear a coat because of how cold the indoor arena is. Uh huh. I _totally_ believe you,” he drawled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, the Rubik’s cube forgotten.

Joe snorted.

“Well, okay, maybe not, but we gotta get out of the house at some point, right?” God, that sounded _way_ worse than what it meant. Joe coughed and then clarified, “I mean, there’s only so many things you can print with a 3-D printer, and, well, you know me: I go stir crazy when I can’t get out and move around.”

David nodded.

“Yeah, I know, Joe.” They stood there a moment longer, and then David said, “I need to take care of a few work things, if you don’t mind keeping yourself occupied for about an hour or so?”

“Yeah, not a problem.”

And with that, he disappeared down the hall and back down the stairs, and Joe let out a long sigh and went and laid down on the end of the bed. Okay, so this wasn’t at _all_ weird, he said to himself in his head. It was probably just him imagining things as being worse than they actually were. But on the off chance he was wrong…

He glanced at his phone. He needed to make a phone call.

He looked at the time. The call could wait for a while. Determined to keep himself occupied, he pulled out his laptop and checked his e-mails, managing to waste most of the hour answering questions from his manager, and replying to an e-mail from his son and one from his ex-wife.

But then he couldn’t put it off any more.

* * *

It rang once. Twice. Three times--

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Jane. I’ve got a question for you,” Joe gently prodded, rubbing the back of his neck, still nervous because of why he was calling her.

 _“Luckily for you, I should have an answer,_ ” she said, and so he quickly asked before letting his nerves get the best of him, “Why’d you invite me here if you knew that you and Bas were going to be gone? It feels like some sort of, oh, I don’t know…a set up.”

 _“That’s because it is,”_ she replied crisply, and he sat up a bit straighter. _“He’ll never say it out loud, but he misses the_ hell _out of you, Joe. You guys were close for_ years, _and then you just stopped trying to reach out, so he figured it meant that you had moved on from that part of your friendship. I love my husband and don’t like seeing him this way. He hides it well, he’s been doing it for year,_ ” she added, _“But I can tell. You can exchange e-mails all you want, but I know not being able to see you in person hurts him, and you two need a few days to deal with what’s between you two; what’s been there ever since the two of you met.”_

There was a long silence…and then Joe finally let out a long sigh and said, “Look, I get what you’re trying to do for him, for _us_ ,” he quickly corrected, “But I don’t know if it’s gonna work the way you want it to. It’s not as easy as you make it sound, even though I wish it was…”

Another long silence. This time, however, Joe could practically _hear_ her frown over the phone, and he said, “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

_“No. I’m not.”_

He licked his lips, swallowed, and then said carefully, “There’s a bit of a problem with this, to be honest. Unless you’re okay with certain… _things_ …I don’t think I should be staying here alone with him.” God, that sounded horrible, but he didn’t know how else to say it. “Jane…I know I haven’t been the greatest friend over the past few years, but there’s a _reason_ why I keep distance between me and David. A very good reason, and I need you to trust me when I say--”

 _“Oh, I know you’ve been wanting to jump his bones since almost day one, Joe. And if that happens, then good!”_ He was frozen, but she kept on talking. _“You love him, and no one can blame you for that, let alone me! You love him for the exact same reasons that I do, and I completely understand that. The problem is,_ he _doesn’t know that. He thinks you resent him.”_

“What? No! I would never--” he exclaimed, surging to his feet, starting to pace, but she interrupted him again with, _“Tell_ him _that.”_

And she hung up.

Well, shit.

Tossing his phone on the bed, he looked back at the doorway and reluctantly made his way downstairs, hearing David muttering under his breath in his office. He looked in the fridge, grabbed a couple of glassed diet sodas, and then walked into David’s office, tapping on the doorframe to catch his attention.

He looked up and smiled at seeing Joe.

“Hey. Did you get bored? I mean, I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” he said, accepting the drink and popping the top with his ring. “I know you’re not as much into the tech as I am,” he added, waving his hand absently as he took a sip and then leaned back in his chair and said, “If you wanna leave early, I understand…”

Joe shook his head.

“Nope. I’m planning on staying.”

David smiled at that.

“Good to hear.”

They stayed that way for a long while, both of them sipping on their drinks, and then Joe quickly spoke, trying to push past the initial awkwardness of it all, “So, I know all of this was sort of thrown at you, but Jane asked if I would visit, and I couldn’t say no, and there’s a whole ‘nother thing going on that we need to talk about…” His voice dropped, and then he added, “Look, I’m kinda horrible at this, but I’m gonna try, so can you bear with me?”

David nodded and leaned forward in his office chair and took another sip of his drink and looked up at him expectantly.

Joe took a deep breath.

“Okay. Here goes.” He paused and then started with, “I’m sorry I’ve been pushing you away for so long. I thought I was doing the right thing. You’ve got a family, you’ve got plenty of friends…” He gestured with the bottle. “I figured you didn’t really need me complicating all of that up, you know?”

David’s brow furrowed as he slowly stood up, putting his drink to the side and setting it on the desk.

He then said, “I’m not entirely sure what you mean by ‘complicating’, Joe,” and moved so that he stood only a foot away from him, standing in the middle of the room, his arms casually folded across his chest.

As always, David’s eyes seem to see straight through him.

David then commented, “I always figured you were just a private person, you know? And that…it was just a show, to you.” He paused, looked down at the floor, and Joe felt a twinge in his chest at his friend’s tone. “I mean, I’ve met people like that before: they make friends on the show, get really close, and then after it ends, they just…don’t talk any more. I just hoped that wasn’t you, you know? At first, I thought we’d stayed close; the comicons were always great, we met up for lunch whenever I was in town, but then, three years later, it was just…nothing. I mean,” he quickly added, “We e-mailed, but that…that was it. So, I’ve assumed that’s what works _best_ for you, and I respect it…”

At hearing his words, Joe felt like an ass (and finally understood what Jane meant by David feeling like Joe resented him), and then he immediately protested.

“No, David, god, no! It wasn’t _like_ that, it was just…it was hard for me to be around you all the time and not….” He floundered, feeling as awkward as a teenager talking in front of their crush, only about a million times worse because it was more than just a crush. “Dammit, I don’t know how to say this without sounding like an idiot!” he finally exclaimed, hitting his left hand against the doorframe in frustration. “You’re…you’ve always known me more than I care to admit, and I just…I couldn’t be around you and _not_ …!”

David looked up at him, a soft inquiry in his eyes.

“And not what, Joe?” he prompted him, but Joe bit his tongue, unable to let the words past his lips.

He stared at him…and then muttered, “Ah, fuck it,” and took a step forward, dropping his drink next to his on the desk, and then leaned in and wrapped one hand around the back of David’s neck, the way he had imagined doing a hundred times over in his head, and dragged David’s mouth up against his.

The instant their lips touched, he was _lost._ Ah, hell, it was better than he’d imagined as he pressed his lips to David’s and the younger man softly moaned, his lips parting, and it was an open invitation for Joe to take what he’d wanted for as long as he could remember. He slid his tongue between his lips and a soft whine keened from the back of David’s throat and Joe felt his hips twitch at the sound. He was soft, wet, warm, and…fuck. He was perfect, better than he ever could have hoped.

A soft sob escaped him as he felt David’s hand come up, his fingers sliding through the soft strands on the side, and Joe was fully prepared for David to yank him away, to yell at him for taking advantage of him…but instead, against all odds, he tried to pull him closer.

Oh, thank god.

They continued to kiss for a long time, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room, besides the soft hum of the computer fan, and then Joe was the first to pull back, resting his forehead against David’s, and he gasped out, “So…you’re okay with this?”

David snorted and chuckled.

“God, you’re dense. Yes, of _course_ , I’m okay with this,” he breathed against his lips as he pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “As stupid as it sounds, I’ve been pining after you ever since I met you,” he softly explained, and this time Joe was the one that snorted.

“Yeah, right.”

“No, I’m serious,” David admonished, and then explained, sounding thoroughly annoyed, “When I first saw you, I was prepared to _hate_ you. With that body and that face, I was positive you were gonna be a privileged pretty boy…and then you had to go and open your goddamn mouth.” He let out another chuckle. “Once I knew how fucking smart you were, oh, I was a goner…”

Joe smirked and ran his fingers over David’s shoulder.

“Oh, really?”

His friend nodded.

“Really. It was rather pathetic, to be honest.”

Joe laughed and slowly pulled back the rest of the way and leaned back against the desk and tucked David in between his legs, resting his hands on David’s hips. They stared at each other for a long moment, both of them just taking it in, and then Joe grinned and shook his head and admitted, “This was all your wife’s idea, just so you know,” and David grinned.

“I always knew I married a smart woman,” he smugly commented, and Joe barked out a laugh.

They stood there for a while longer, and then Joe shyly suggested, “So…wanna go get naked with me? I’ve got your wife’s permission to…oh, what was it she said?” he said mockingly, tilting his head up and putting a finger to his chin. “Oh, right! I believe the _exact_ phrase was, ‘jump your bones’.” David’s eyebrow arched, but he didn’t seem surprised, so Joe then leaned in and whispered into his ear, “Wanna go pound me into the mattress?”

He grinned when David’s breath hitched, and then he felt something very firm pressing into his inner thigh. So, yeah…that was a resounding yes.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Joe drawled, but just as he was leaning in to press a kiss to David’s neck, David muttered, “Oh, no, you don’t,” and ducked his jaw and then managed to drop them both into the rolling office chair, with Joe straddling him, their erections brushing firmly against each other.

“Fuck,” Joe softly cursed, and David grinned and said, “You’re in better shape, so you get to do all the work,” and Joe replied, “No complaints here,” and dove in for another kiss.

They then proceeded to make out like a couple of horny teenagers, which included plenty of sucking, and lots of groping. So, when David’s phone suddenly vibrated in his back pocket, Joe couldn’t help but whine in frustration, while David hitched his hips up slightly, causing Joe to have to catch his breath at the sudden pressure against a sensitive area.

David pulled out the phone and looked at the screen.

“It’s Bas. And he’s video calling me.”

He gave Joe a pointed look, and he reluctantly slid off David’s lap and hissed, “You _owe_ me,” and David had the audacity to smirk and say, “I’m fine with that. Now, go and stand behind the chair. Pretty sure this is his goodnight call.”

He did as David asked and got behind the chair, discreetly adjusting his erection, amused when he saw his hair over David’s shoulder in the small screen in the corner as David accepted the video call. Luckily, Bas wouldn’t be able to tell the difference, but from David’s small smirk, he knew that the man was getting perverse pleasure out of making him take the call with him with his hair looking like he’d just been…well…yeah. He’d make him pay for it later, of course.

 _“Hey, dad!”_ said the smiling, but tired looking kid on the other end of the call. _“Hey, Uncle Joe!”_

“Hey, kiddo, how was registration?” David asked, absently reaching up and patting down his own hair. “Did everything go okay? Hope the drive down was okay, you know how mom is on the highway. Oh, and speaking of mom, did she remember to pack your extra battery cells? I told her where they were, but she might’ve…”

His voice trailed off as Bas lifted his hand with the battery packs in them.

_“She remembered, dad. Oh, and guess what! They put me with one of the high school teams!”_

“No way, seriously?!”

Bas grinned and nodded and then reached up and rubbed his eyes and said, _“Yeah, they say my work’s too advanced for the younger teams, and they need someone who’s fast on doing quick fixes and knows the math pretty well. They wanted me!”_

Joe, unable to keep in his pride, spoke up before David could, saying, “That is _seriously_ cool, buddy! You planning on killing the competition?”

He shrugged and said, while yawning, _“Well, the team I’m on is fifth in the district, but one of the other teams dropped out, so we might make it pretty far. With all of dad’s mods and updates to my gear, we might even make first if we’re lucky!”_

David smiled softly.

“Sounds great, Bas, but how about we let you get to bed, alright? You look exhausted,” and he didn’t even try to argue, simply nodded and said, _“’Kay. Night, dad. Oh, by the way, mom wants to talk to you, too,”_ and handed off the phone to her, giving them a long, stomach-rolling shot of the ceiling and the ceiling light of the hotel room, before the two of them found themselves face to face with Jane.

 _“Hey, how’re my other boys?”_ she asked, a small, knowing smirk on her lips. But then, with her mother-instincts, she shouted to Bas off-screen, _“Into the shower, please!”_ and Joe heard grumbling and a door opening and then being slammed shut. She turned back to them and said, _“Like I asked before: how’re_ you _two doing?”_

Joe heard her intonation and rolled his eyes. The woman was relentless.

Before David could get a word in edgewise, Joe answered, “We’re doing just _fine,_ thank you,” but his response was ruined as she pointed at his hair and said with a giggle, _“I can see that,”_ and he quickly reached up and tried to pat his hair down to its normal artfully disheveled state.

 _“So…I take it that things have been taken care of?”_ she asked delicately, and David rolled his eyes.

“Just because you asked that, I am going to tell you, _no_ , they haven’t been taken care of just yet. In fact, we haven’t even gotten past first base, at the moment, and I am in the mood to get at least two home runs tonight, so, if you don’t _mind_ , I am going to lovingly hang up on you and go get started on my first home run for the night. Love you. Bye!”

And with that, he ended the video call to the sight and sound of her cracking up on the other end of the line, while Joe looked at David with wide, astonished eyes.

“Did you just tell your wife that you were going to go and have sex with me?”

“Yes.”

Joe grinned.

“That’s what I thought,” he drawled, dragging David up to his feet by the front of his shirt. They then slowly made their way back up the stairs (kissing the entire time), all the way to guest room, where David finally managed to pull Joe far enough away to pull off his shirt. When he finally got it off, he let out a low groan.

“Fuck, that’s not _fair_ ,” he whined, at seeing the older man shirtless. “You still have some abs,” he said, stepping forward and running his fingers along the plane of Joe’s stomach, and he let out a low chuckle and reached around and helped David with his own shirt, saying, “It’s not that hard, David. If you want some pointers, I’d be glad to help, but…” He paused after he got the shirt off and stared at him longingly, very happy with what he saw. “…But I kinda like what I got in front of me,” he finished, even as David rolled his eyes.

“Oh, yeah, sure you do,” he snipped, which turned into a yelp as Joe reached down and brushed his teeth over one dusky nipple.

“Oh, I _do_ ,” he emphasized with another nip, and then pushed him to his back on top of the covers of the bed. He then proceeded to get them both completely naked and let out a soft sigh as he rubbed his erection into David’s hip, enjoying the silky feel of his skin against his own. Oh, this had been worth the wait. “You have no idea just how sexy you are to me…”

At that, the younger man’s eyebrow shot up.

“Oh, really?”

And then Joe found himself on his back, but not complaining, as David reached down and wrapped one long fingered hand around both of their erections and began to slowly stroke them, driving Joe slowly insane with every soft, firm glide, pausing briefly at the top to rub his thumb on the underside of his cock.

Ah, fuck. He wasn’t gonna last long.

He arched up into it, his eyes sliding closed as he lost himself to the sensations. He hadn’t had anyone’s hand on him (other than his own) for the past eight years, and he knew he wasn’t gonna last long…but not like this. No. He had to have David inside of him.

Blindly reaching out, his fingers finally grabbed David’s wrist and he gasped out, “In…me….now…please!” and David shuddered and nodded and said, “Oh, fuck, yes, thank god, because I’m really very much a top and, yeah, this is gonna be good,” and then let go of them, leaving Joe feeling bereft as his cock bobbed up to meet his stomach, pre-come smearing over his skin, and then moments later David’s hand was back, but lower, and then there was something cold and wet sliding down between his cheeks and David grunted and said, “Just let me…”

Joe arched into the touch and keened low in the back of his throat as one of those long fingers breached him. Ah, fuck!

David thrusted his finger into him, slowly stretching him, while Joe writhed, undulating his hips, trying to get him to get at that one _particular_ spot…and he was seeing bright spots of white in his vision as David’s finger found it and gently rubbed, and Joe found himself suddenly getting harder, which he didn’t think was physically _possible_.

All too soon, he was gasping for more, and managed to communicate that much, because suddenly the finger was gone and replaced with something larger and, oh god, David was sliding in and it was fucking _perfect_ , and Joe didn’t know how long he could last.

It was slow, steady thrusts, and soon it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

He leaned up slightly…and then let out a strangled sound, because the slight change in angle was enough to have David nailing his prostate with every snap of his hips and, _fuck_ , that was almost too good, but he held on enough to press a messy, wet kiss to David’s lips and say, “I won’t break, David,” and, apparently, that was all the incentive he needed.

Soon, Joe found himself an incoherent, writhing sweaty mess as the younger man did exactly as Joe had asked him to do and pounded him into the mattress.

Ah, shit. He was close.

He reached one hand down to grab himself, but David viciously batted his hand away and growled, “Mine,” and then his fingers were squeezing and he was thrusting even harder than before…and suddenly all that Joe could see was a white haze of sparks behind his eyes as he came harder than he had in years, and David’s hand immediately dropped from his spent cock and was back on the bed, and with a bit more leverage he thrusted, once, twice, and then he shuddered above him, coming just as hard as he had, and then slumped down on top of him.

They lay there for a long time, David absently running a hand through Joe’s chest hair and Joe’s fingers playing with the shirt hairs on the back of David’s neck, until they were both uncomfortably sticky, and then Joe said, “So…that was kind of fucking awesome…”

David snorted, rolled over, and then sat up and looked down at him and retorted, “Always figured it would be with us,” and Joe rolled his eyes.

“Gee, so humble,” he drawled, slowly sitting up himself, and David leaned in and put his chin on his shoulder and looked up at him with his beautiful, bright eyes and said, “If we had gotten together years ago, back when I could still go all night and then some, we’d already be to second base for the next inning,” and Joe was the one that snorted.

“You know, I actually believe that.”

David grinned and then lifted his head and lazily caught Joe’s lips with his own. They did that for a long while, just softly licking into each other’s mouths, taking their sweet time, enjoying the intimacy of it all…until Joe pulled back, winced, and said, “I love this, but I need a shower,” and David’s eyebrow arched.

“Need help reaching your back?”

Joe arched an eyebrow in return.

“C’mon. You know it’s not like the way it is in movies and stories, right? Shared showers are a pain as well as an embarrassing hospital visit waiting to happen, and water is the exact _opposite_ of lube,” he snarked, dragging himself off the bed, over to his suitcase to get his small bag of toiletries. “Lemme guess,” he said, bending over and retrieving the black nylon bag, knowing David’s eyes were glued to his ass, “You’ve read fiction about us and gotten all sorts of messed up ideas for our sex life, haven’t you?”

David looked slightly surprised and then feigned innocence by saying, “Me? Never.” He then paused and inquired, “By the way, how are you even _aware_ of RPF?”

“RPF?” Joe was confused. He’d never heard the term before. “What the hell is that?”

The younger man rolled his eyes and got off the bed and walked over to him, both of them blissfully naked, and curled a hand around his bare hip and explained, “Real person fiction. Instead of writing about the characters, they write about the actors that play them. You know, like us…”

Joe honestly didn’t know how to react to that. He felt like he should be disgusted, but as a writer, he couldn’t really blame them. They couldn’t make money off of it, and he’d seen enough chemistry between actors before that it didn’t surprise him that there was a whole place for it. Like that tv show Supernatural, he thought to himself. He’d seen it enough times and had met the main actors once or twice before through connections from other gigs, that he knew the chemistry Misha and Jensen had wasn’t _strictly_ on screen. The same how it was with him and David…and with Shanks and RDA, to be honest.

Certain actors had these…sparks that just came off them when they were in proximity to each other, no matter what they tried to do. It was why Joe had always felt self-conscious whenever he’d had to share the stage with David at comicons. He’d known fairly early on about those sparks…and it was why they’d drifted apart. Because he’d been scared of them.

Not anymore.

“Huh,” he finally said, turning into David’s touch. “I guess I can get that.”

David smiled.

“So, no shared shower, understood. I’ll use the master, you use the guest. However,” David added, wrapping his other arm around him, holding him up against his still sticky and sweaty body, “I’m rethinking our game plan for the next few days, and I think we should use it to our advantage…”

Joe rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face belied his annoyance as he said, “You just want me for my body, don’t you?”

David vehemently nodded.

“Oh, yeah. All that skateboarding and surfing has _really_ paid off,” he said, smiling, pressing another kiss to Joe’s lips, and Joe turned it messy and wet, enjoying the soft moan from the younger man as he did. They slowly pulled apart and David drawled, “So…shower, food, and then….?”

He waggled his eyebrows and Joe smirked.

“Yeah, yeah, more sex, I promise.”

“Goody.”

He pressed another quick kiss to his lips and they separated. As he stepped into the shower, he couldn’t help a huge grin. So…this was what he’d been missing for all those years. As he wiped himself off, cleaning his spent seed from his stomach, he thought about all that had transpired in the last few hours.

And he was glad that he’d waited. If this had happened when they were younger and still on the show, David never would have met Jane and had Sebastian, and that was something that Joe never wanted to deprive him of. Sure, Joe was disappointed how things had turned out with himself and his ex-wife, but he had Aiden, Truman, and Fergus and wouldn’t trade them for anything. Neither he nor Katherine had been all that great at being married, but she was a wonderful mother and Joe loved being a father, and he knew it was the same for David. He was a natural at it, to be honest, and that made him all the more attractive to Joe.

As soon as he was done with his slightly longer than normal shower, he ran a towel through his hair and pulled on a pair of black cargos and a black t-shirt, not thinking anything of it, but as he walked downstairs, where David was already heating up something that smelled like chicken nuggets, he was taken aback by David’s sound of hunger as he looked at him.

Joe looked down at himself and then back up at David.

“What? What’s wrong?” He patted his hair. Nope, still as disheveled as always.

“You…you’re wearing…fuck,” was all he got out before he walked over and gave him a thoroughly searching kiss, all tongue, and pulled his hips up against his own. He then pulled back from the kiss with a gasp and said, “We’re using this outfit later…Colonel Sheppard…”

Joe’s eyebrow went up at that as he immediately understood what he meant.

“Well, okay then… _McKay_.”

The microwave then dinged, and David whined and placed his forehead against Joe’s. Looked like they would have to wait a little bit longer for that fantasy. David walked away, adjusting himself in his pants and Joe admired the view. He could wait a little longer.

 

 


End file.
